


It’s Been A Great Couple Of Months:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Consensual, Death, Drama, Drug Use, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engaged Couple, Engagement, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Established Relationship, Future, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Interrogation, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage Proposal, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Physical Abuse, Post-Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Psychological Torture, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was recovering from his ordeal with Wo Fat, He realizes that he is lucky to have Danny in his life, What does he tell him?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 14





	It’s Been A Great Couple Of Months:

*Summary: Steve was recovering from his ordeal with Wo Fat, He realizes that he is lucky to have Danny in his life, What does he tell him?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was recovering from his ordeal from Wo Fat, He couldn’t believe what he & his body went through, while he was being held captive by him. The Former Seal was glad that his team found him, before it was too late. 

He went through hell, by being abused & tortured by Wo Fat, & being drugged by his henchwoman. It helped that his friends, & his ohana were on the search for him, & weren’t giving up. Knowing that, It gave him the strength to survive anything that was thrown at him.

Flash forward to being in the hospital, He was still fearful that Wo Fat, even though was dead, would have a way to get to him at the hospital. His partner, & lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was staying at his side, while he was there.

It took awhile, But the former seal was feeling a little bit like himself, & he completed his first half of his recovery, & he can complete the rest of it at home. The Loudmouth Detective was relieved too, cause he was on his way to get his lover back.

Once, They were home, The Five-O Commander was doing everything that was he was told. He wasn’t gonna risk his future, & his future with Danny for anything. The Blond was keeping a sharp watch on him, & try not over crowd him, & fuss over him too much.

As the next couple of weeks progressed, He was totally feeling better, & was allowed to go back to work, as long as he takes it easy, & relax in the process. The Dark-Haired Man realized that he was very lucky to have the shorter man in his life.

One particular night, After a wonderful dinner, Steve had a perfect plan in his mind, as he was arranging everything. He was done, & called Danny over to meet him in the living room. The Blond came to him, & had a smile on his face. 

“Danno, These have been a great couple of months, Hell, A great couple of years....”, Both men laughed at that, Steve continued on to say this, “I love you so much, Thank you for being the one good thing in my life”, Danny just kissed his hunky man, as a response to that.

“I want to return the favor to you, Would you do me the honor of marrying me ?, & becoming my husband ?”, Steve asked hopefully of his golden adonis. “Yes, Yes, I will marry you !”, The Shorter Man exclaimed in happiness. They shared a passionate kiss, & kept on, til the need for air became important.

They hugged, as they celebrated their newest milestone in their lives now, Danny now knows that he found the man of his dreams, & he won’t leave him, & Steve found the perfect relationship, & will keep up the trust, that he has in it, so they can have a bright future.

The End.


End file.
